Two Vampires and a Crush
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Marshall Lee and Marceline are BFF's and have been ever since Preschool! What happens when Marshall has feelings for Marceline? Will Marceline get feelings back or does she want to keep being friends? Rated T to be safe. I don't care if K readers want to read. It's not that bad but just to be safe. Marshall LeeXMarceline and a little FinnXFionna and princess BXPrince B
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Adventure Time or Marshall Lee… I wish! XD Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

It was a summer day. One of those summer days where lemonade suddenly isn't refreshing and you find the popsicles melted in the cooler.

Marceline Abadeer decides it's a good day to play her bass axe guitar.

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground._

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face…_

Little did she know a little someone was walking by her house.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you,_

It was Marshall Lee, Marceline's best friend since preschool.

"_Wow, she's getting better." _Marshall thought

_Well... I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

Then Marshall decided to hide in a tree in her backyard

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist_

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_

_So... why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to..._

**Marceline's P.O.V**

* * *

I stopped singing… someone was here. I can hear them, not a good "stalker" if I can here you. So I walked over to the tree.

"Marshall…"

"…"

"I can see you."

"No you can't."

Then Marshall disappeared.

"Ugh, that trick is old, c'mon!" I said to the quite obvious Marshall.

"Fine you win," Marshall said as he became visible again. "C'mon! Sing more!"

"No, I didn't notice you until I finished up!" I said annoyed.

"PLEEEEEASE! YOU'RE GETTING SO GOOD!" Marshall begged

"GO HOME MARSHALL!" I yelled.

Boy, that guy can be a real butt sometimes.

"Gosh, why can't I spend some time with my best friend?" Marshall said disappointed,

"How about this, go home and I'll pick you up and we can go to the park in 15 minutes." I said.

"Hmm…okay," Marshall said "Only if you promise me that you _will_ take me to the park."

"Sure, if you have bikes or skates." I replied.

"Gosh, why can't we take my car?" Marshall asked .

"Cause its dirty." I told him.

"True…" Marshall said thinking "I could clean it!"

"Or why don't we walk. You still have your legs."

"NO! My legs hurt."

"Then fly." I said irritated.

"Okay, you win…_again._" Marshall said like he was defeated.

* * *

***Fifteen minutes later***

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

* * *

I heard a knock on my door. Dang… Marcy is always on time! This whole thing kinda works out because I live on the same street as she does, although we are not neighbors we are like 5 houses apart. Kinda cool seeing that girl 24/7. She goes to the same school as I do (ever since preschool), we live on the same street and we do all the same extra circular activities.

Plus if you get to look at a good looking, sweet, awesome girl 24/7 that's a good deal.

Again, she knocks on my door.

"Marshall? Marshall Lee! I know you're in there!" She yelled as she knocked on my door for the third time.

"Yeah, I'm home. One sec." I said calmly

I could hear her. She was groaning. She was mad at me. I flung open the door.

"Who knew the Vampire Queen could be so impatient?" I teased. I know it only made her angrier but I didn't care.

"Marshall! You call that impatient? I knocked on your door three times!" She said irritated.

"Geeze! We should get going "impatient queen."

"Hey "jerk king"! Yeah we should!"

"Good one Marcy." I said admitting defeat for the third time today.

So we flew to the park together. We scared a few teens as we were going. I gotta admit I had a pretty good time with Marcy just flying to the park. Now, for the park…

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of chapter one. Leave a review to make me motivated so I write chapter 2 faster pls! Hey, it is in your favor. Tell me is it good or bad? If it is good: YAY! Bad: I'll try to make it better! :D So if ya want Chapter 2… REVIEW OR COMMENT WHAT EVER U CALL IT! THX! **

** –Wolfgirl3059**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry bout the cruddy format last chapter! Wow... 2 chapters in one day! AND OF COURSE NO ONE WRITES A REVIEW WHEN THE CHAPTER JUST GOT POSTED LIKE 25 MINS AGO! XD okay heres chapter 2. No motivation. Just sweat and tears. Jk! LETS GET THIS CHAPTER ON DA ROAD!**

**Marshall's P.O.V**

* * *

**GOD, THE PARK WAS SO COOL! WHOOOOOO!**

"

"Marcy, you look like a bat... don't hang upside-down." I said.

"Marshall, you look like a butt... don't be a butt." She said.

"Marcy, you look really nice today." I said with a grin.

GOSH. I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT TO MARCY.

"N-Not that you don't look good other-"

"This is just a prank isn't it Marsh" Marcy said with a laugh.

"No! Your hair looks really cool today." I said

Why did i make things worse?

"Uh... thanks?" Marceline half said slightly blushing

"But you still look like a bat hanging." I said teasing her again.

"Whatever Marshall Butt." She shot back

"God, you suck." I said.

"Hey Marshall, Come here." Marcy said

"uh okay."

"I need to tell you a secret."

"What?"

"You... are so stupid."

Then she slapped me then and there.

"HEY!" I said.

**Marceline's P.O.V**

* * *

**"**Hey Marshall," I said "Do you remember all the dumb things we did as kiddos?"

"Yeah." Marshall Lee said

*Flashback*

* * *

C'mon

Saw you leaning against that old record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy  
Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy

Feeling like I'm a high schooler  
Sipping on a warm winecooler  
Hot 'cause the party don't stop  
I'm in a crop top  
Like I'm working at hooters  
We been keeping it PG  
But I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that _yum_ like a lollipop  
Let me set you free

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar  
Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart  
Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark  
Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark

Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger  
Sipping on a warm Budweiser  
Touch me and give me that rush  
Better pack a toothbrush  
Gonna pull an all-nighter  
We been keeping it kosher  
But I wanna get it on for sure  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Baby don't be scared

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now

I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now

(C'mon)

C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

* * *

"The good old days." Marshall sighed.

"Hey Marshy?" I asked slightly blushing

"Yeah?" Marshall said.

"Wanna spend the night again?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah sure! It's been like forever since we have done that!" Marshall said rather happily.

My heart skipped a beat. When he was happy I was Happy. I did not know why, but it just did. His smile means a lot to me. Dunno why.

**At my House**

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" I complained

"Yeah so am I." Marshall said, his head in my fridge. "Hmm... Cherry Pie."

"Lemme have some of that crap!" I said.

"Okay sure..." Marshall said throwing the pie at my face.

Seconds later I was covered in pie shell and cherries. I laughed like a kid and so did he.

"Im gonna get revenge!" I said.

"Sure Marcy." He said rolling his eyes.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face.

**Marshall's P.O.V**

* * *

I heard a scream. It sounded like it came from Marceline's bathroom. I ran in.

"Marcy?"

No reply.

"M-Marcy?"

I was about to cry until:

"GOTCHA!" Marcy said.

"Dang, and you got me good."

"Yup just as planned."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Whateve."

"Hey, since the pie is gone wanna order pizza?"

"Yeah sure. Extra tomatoes plz."

So, I called the pizza delivery place.

"Hey Marceline, the pizza is gonna take about 40 minutes to get here. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Yeah okay."

**Marceline's P.O.V**

* * *

Finally Marsh fell asleep. So I decided so sing my feelings for him. I grabbed my axe bass guitar.

_La da da da da._

_I'm gonna bury you in my love._

_La da da da da _

_I'm striking you from above_

_I'm gonna drink the blood from your big red heart..._

_"He's snoring." I thought._

_I'm sorry I pretend that I hate you._

_I really wanna tell you the truth._

_I'm sorry I call u a butt head_

_Even though your the sweetest guy I've met._

_Sorry I don't let you call me sugar,_

_or any nick name you come up with._

_I don't know why I've tried to avoid you._

_I really love you and that's the truth._

_So, I'm just your best friend._

_I'm just your best friend._

_I truly love you, I do._

_But, I'm just you best friend._

_Well IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Shouldn't have to confess to you._

_Well youuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_should ask me about the truth_

_I'm sorry to ask this but_

_can I just have one kiss_

_but IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Am like super desperate for this.

_But, why do i want to?_

_Why do i want to?_

_But, I'm only your Best friend._

_I'm only your best friend._

* * *

**CYA IN CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No ones P.O.V. This chapter has no POV's.**

* * *

"Hmmm..."

Sounds came from Marshall after the song was done. He was starting to wake up. Before he did Marceline ran her fingers through his dark black hair. She got up right as she heard a ding. It was the pizza. She came to the door. Yes, it was the pizza man but one thing, Finn was the pizza man.

"Yo Finn." Marceline said.

"Hi!" Finn said blushing.

It's kinda obvious. Finn likes Marceline.

"Uh... What's HE doing in your house?" Finn asked gesturing towards Marshall Lee.  
"Oh him... Were BFF's. He was just spending the night."  
"SPENDING THE NIGHT?" Finn asked in shock with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Finn... Calm down." A voice came from behind Finn.

It was Fionna. Now, of course Finn likes Fionna way more than Marceline. But he has a hard time choosing and controlling his emotions when he's around the two.

"C'mon! We have 5 more orders!" Fionna yelled from inside of the car.  
"Uh hold on Fi." Finn replied. "Back to what I was saying. SPENDING THE NIGHT?"

Marshall started to move a bit hearing Finn.

"Shh! Your gonna wake him up!"Marceline said annoyed with Finn.  
"Finn hurry up we are gonna get these orders late!" Fionna said.  
"Yeah, yeah! Hey Marceline, just be careful okay?" Finn said. "That would be $17.74."  
"Finn," Marceline said giving Finn the money for the pizza. "I shouldn't have to be careful around my best friend."  
"Marceline, yes you do! he's a vampire!" Finn said worried.  
"Um... So am I." Marceline said.  
"Hey what's going on here?" Marshall asked confused.  
"OH YOUR AWAKE!" Finn said shuddering.

"Um yeah, so?" Marshall asked confused.

"HURRY UP FINN! WE HAVE 5 MORE FRICKEN ORDERS AND WE ARE 2 MINUTES LATE!" Fionna said

"Gotta go." Finn said coldly. "Marceline be careful."

"UGGGH! FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT HAVE TO BE CAREFUL AROUND MT BEST FRIEND!" Marceline yelled and slammed the door.

"You need to calm down." Fionna said kissing Finn.

"Fi!" Finn said blushing.

"What was _that_ about?" Marshall asked confused.

"Uh, nothing." Marceline replied.

"Gosh Marcy, I can so tell your lying." Marshall said looking into Marceline's eyes.

"NOTHING!" Marceline yelled anxiously taking a few steps backwards.

"Tell me." Marshall said grabbing her arm making her make eye contact with him.

"Well... Finn thinks your dangerous and I shouldn't hang with you." Marceline explained.

"Why?" Marshall asked a little bit shocked.

"I-I don't know," Marceline stuttered "But your still my best friend! C'mon ever since preschool! Finn can't change my mind!"

"Yeah, because I don't want to ever loose our friendship." Marshall said.

Marceline smiled at him.

_"He's a sweet guy." Marceline thought._

"OH CRAP." Marceline said shocked.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"I left my phone at the park. I'll be right back." Marceline said and she ran out the door.

Marshall sighed.

"That girl..." and he moved to pick up her guitar.

"Huh?" Marshall picked up a piece of paper behind her guitar.

_"I swear, I've heard this song before!" Marshall was in deep thought. "Oh yeah, a voice that sounded like Marceline's was singing this song in my dream. But she was most likely practicing while I was sleeping. I doubt she wrote this for me."_

He read the lyrics over and over again.

Five minutes later Marceline came back and swung open the door. Marshall Lee blushed and hid the paper behind his back.

"Uh, hi?" Marceline asked puzzled. "What are you hiding?"

"Uh, n-n-nothing." Marshall said as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm because he was super nervous.

Marceline then disappeared and then reappeared behind Marshall. She grabbed the paper from him. She gasps.

" .GOSH!" Marceline said shocked. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIND THIS?"

"Yeah, nevermind that. Who did you write it for?"Marshall said.

"Someone special." Marceline said crossing her arms.

"Like who?"

"One of my best friends?"

"Is that person in the building?"

Marceline blushed.

"Uh, maybe... maybe not."

"C'mon Marce you can tell me anything!" Marshall said smiling.

"Okay... the...truth is..."

CLIFF HANGER!

* * *

**Will she admit her feelings or will she lie to her crush? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember where we left off? CLIFF HANGER! BOO YA! Okay here is chapter... 4 I think... yeah, 4. Okay here lets go.**

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

* * *

"The truth is Marshall... I-I-I..."

"Don't worry," I said softly. "You can tell me tomorrow. It's getting late, don't you think?"

"Yeah." she said laying down on her red couch.

I sat there on her black one and in two or three minutes she was asleep. I pulled out _my_ Axe Bass Guitar and I played it.

_Bad little girl, always picking_

_a fight with_  
_me. You know that I'm bad, but you're_  
_spending the_  
_night_  
_with me. What do you want from my_  
_world? You're a Bad little girl._

_Don't you know I'm a_  
_villain?_  
_Every night I'm out killin', sendin'_  
_everyone runnin'_  
_like children. I know why you're mad at_  
_me. I've got_  
_demon eyes and they're lookin' right_  
_through your_  
_anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby,_  
_I'm from_  
_here. I'm from the Nightosphere. To me_  
_you're clear,_  
_transparent. You've got a thing for me_  
_girl. It's_  
_apparent._

_"Damn, Marcy's songs are way better than mine." I thought._

_[Verse 1:]_  
_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_  
_Yeah_

_I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say,_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)._  
_Yeah_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say,_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

"I only wish I had the courage to say that to her."

With that I put down my Axe Bass Guitar and fell asleep.

**Marceline's P.O.V**

* * *

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I can't believe what happened after I sang that song!

"Wow...did you write this song?" Marshall asked.

"No, but it is how I feel sometimes about a certain someone. I've literally been waiting a thousand years for this." I said.

"Yeah and who would that be?"

"You actually." I said, my cheeks on fire. "I also wrote that song you found yesteeday for you, Marshall."

"Really?" Marshall said blushing bright red.

"Didn't know a vampire could be so red. I thought they were pale." I teased

"Look at yourself first." Marshall shot back.

I stared at him. He stared at me. This seemed to go on forever until:

"Come here." Marshall said.

I went over to my black couch and sat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Marshall asked

"I was scared..." I replied.

"But your a Vampire? How are you scared?"

"Well everyone is scared of admitting to their crush." I said

"Yeah... I had a crush on you ever since we have met! And I still do." Marshall blushed even more.

"Heh, I did too. After seventh grade I just kinda stopped and never really though of being close, just Best friends but recently its been on mind."

"Yeah." Marshall put his arm around me.

"So..."

My doorbell rang. I got up and went to answer the door.

"_Crud." I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

Marcelines P.O.V

How could this happen to me now? My dad is here! Not now! Not in front of my almost boyfriend! NOOOOO!

"Hello hon." My dad said to me.  
"UGH DAD! Go away!" I said.  
"Well I just wanted to see my little vampire." My dad said.  
"Ugh! I'm not your little vampire anymore! And um... Who's the chick with you?" I said looking at a female vampire who looks about my fathers age.  
"MARSHY POO!" The woman yelled running towards Marshall Lee.  
"Ugh. Not my Mother!" Marshall said rolling his eyes.  
"That's my new girlfriend," My father said. "What a coincidence that she is your little friends mother."  
"Dad! We are not little!" I said.  
OMG! I have to find a way to get Marshall's mom to break up with my dad because if they are in love and get married that makes me and Marshall siblings! And that will NOT happen to me! I told my dad to get the hell out and he did. I told Marshall that it was NOT okay that we could be siblings. He agreed. So about two hours later, he handed my dad a letter. I did the same with his mom. The letter read:  
I don't think this relationship is working out. After all, it would be awkward for our children to be siblings. Hope you understand.

So then they gave each other one last kiss and broke up. Thank goodness!

"Um Marce, wanna throw a killer party at my house?" Marshall asked.  
"Um... LIKE TOTALLY YES!" I replied excitedly.

Marshall's P.O.V  
So at midnight we threw a party. We invited Princess BUBBLEHEAD and Prince GUMBUTT. We also invited Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Lady, and Lord.

That party was wild, because when a couple hours were over Gumbutt had my lamp on his HEAD! Guy had too much vodka. And if that's not enough, Finn was throwing paint on the walls! Where the **** (sorry) Would he find paint? Anywho, Marceline, Princess Bubblehead and Fionna were dancing to Just Dance (the song, not the game). Damn Marcy looked hot! Next thing I knew she came over to me. Obviously she was drunk. Hey, but so was I.  
"Hey Marshall!" She said.  
"Hey, wazzup?" I said.  
I never say "wazzup" like ever.  
This is what was going on in my head: WHOOOOOO! RCS! (If u read dork diaries, you know what RCS stands for) RCS definition: Roller Coaster Syndrome. WHEEE!

Stop! Stoping the story early cause I have lots of requests to continue. That's what ya get if u ask me! So I'll continue and make the next chapter longer! Please leave a review and like/favorite!


End file.
